


Чувства из Бездны

by ShadowPaws



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws
Summary: Чужой умеет удивлять.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider
Kudos: 3





	Чувства из Бездны

Эмили лежала с открытыми глазами, закинув руку за голову и смотря в потолок каюты. "Падший дом" качало сильнее обычного, и это мешало заснуть. Хотя на самом деле, дело было не в корабле: сердце Эмили пребывало в некоторой эйфории. Она нашла Соколова. Вытащила его из лап этого психопата Джиндоша. Ей ничего не стоит спасти отца и вернуть трон. Эмили понимала, что Далила опаснее Джиндоша с его простыми и приземленными машинами, но не давала себе впадать в панику. Нельзя.

"Надо бы пойти помочь Меган, раз уж не могу уснуть. Она наверняка сидит рядом с Соколовым".

Но вставать не хотелось. Эмили закрыла глаза и провалилась в полудрему, пообещав себе встать через 10 минут.

Какой-то странный ветерок прошёлся по её лицу. Как будто-то кто-то открыл окно. Затем по телу прошелестело одеяло, укрывшее до плеч.

"Ох, Виман…"

Эмили улыбнулась. Она любила этот заботливый жест. Кто-то присел на койку и наклонился над ней. Эмили чувствовала свежее дыхание у своего лица и не хотела прерывать этот момент.

"Виман…"

Прикосновение. Эмили поддалась вперёд, пытаясь коснуться губами чужих губ, но ей это никак не удавалось. Она будто чувствовала их, но не в полную силу.

— Виман?

Эмили резко открыла глаза и успела увидеть чёрные глаза Чужого прямо у своего лица, испаряющиеся в Бездне. Эмили ударила перед собой кулаком, но попала лишь по воздуху. Сердце её бешено колотилось.

— А ну вернись!

Ответа не последовало. Эмили, раскрасневшись, скинула с себя потрепанный плед и вскочила на ноги. Каюта была абсолютно пуста.

"Ещё и пледом укрыл… Вот скотина!" — возмущённо подумала Эмили и заплела распущенные волосы. Ей даже в голову не приходило, что Чужой будет вытворять что-то подобное. Она коснулась пальцами губ и почувствовала на них странное покалывание. Ее поцеловал Чужой. Зачем? Почему? Эмили усмехнулась. Многие мужчины и женщины хотели бы оказаться на ее месте. Возможно, сама Эмили реагировала бы по-другому на подобное в иных обстоятельствах. Но Виман и вся эта ситуация с Далилой, Меган, Соколовым и империей... Поцелуй Чужого на этом фоне просто выбивал из колеи и не вызывал ничего, кроме злости. Эмили пнула ногой дверь каюты и вышла в коридор. Надо помочь Меган.

Через два часа после совместного дежурства над Соколовым Меган выгнала её обратно в каюту. Эмили не слишком сопротивлялась. Разговор с Меган не клеился, Соколову было явно все равно, сколько человек охраняет его сон. Взяв с Меган обещание позвать ее при любых изменениях, Эмили направилась к себе. Она уже по-настоящему устала. И даже непристойное поведение Чужого не могло ей помешать лечь спать.

Войдя в каюту, Эмили вздрогнула, увидев Чужого, сидящего на койке. Ее это взбесило: кто вообще дал ему право так себя вести?

— Ты что-то хотел? — холодно и тихо спросила Эмили, закрывая за собой дверь. Чужой не ответил: он продолжал сидеть, сцепив руки в замок и опустив голову. Эмили хмыкнула и сделала шаг к нему.

— Знаешь, Эмили Колдуин, — вдруг произнес Чужой и встал с койки, закидывая руки за спину в своей привычной манере, — люди — удивительные существа. Они стойко способны переносить многие невзгоды, но иногда… Слабости берут над ними верх.

— Если это такой витиеватый способ попросить прощения, то извинения НЕ приняты, — резче, чем нужно, бросила Эмили и сделала два шага в его сторону, надеясь, что Чужой отойдёт от кровати, но тот не двигался. Она заметила, что он будто осматривает каюту, но на самом деле нарочито избегает её взгляда. Непохоже на ехидного темного бога, который всегда смотрел собеседнику в глаза, жадно цепляясь за эмоции. Эмили вздохнула и на секунду зажмурилась, чувствуя нарастающую от недосыпа головную боль.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Зачем поц…Сделал это?

Чужой перевёл взгляд на Эмили и той показалось, что в чёрных глазах мелькнула растерянность. Затем он едва улыбнулся.

— Возможно, слабости есть не только у людей, но и у богов.

Эмили вдруг почувствовала, что уже не злится на него. Обычно Чужой всегда вёл разговор, направляя своих избранных, но теперь он будто сам просил совета. Это было... странно. Странно и несвоевременно. И совершенно не касалось ее текущих дел. Но Эмили всегда следовала пути, которому научил ее отец. Лучше выслушать и подумать, чем "занести нож" и думать уже после.

— А может, — Эмили устало вздохнула и посмотрела на него, — а может, некоторые боги просто помнят, каково это — быть человеком? И хотят испытать человеческие чувства снова?

Чужой вдруг изменился в лице. Поза его тела стала чуть более расслабленной, будто он потерял над ней контроль. Эмили поняла, что мысль, которую она выразила вслух, попала в самую точку.

"Как же он молод", — вдруг подумала Эмили. Она и раньше замечала это, но глубокие фразы Чужого и атмосфера Бездны вечно сбивали это ощущение.

Тихий внезапный смешок сорвался с губ Чужого и он развёл руками.

— Очень интересная мысль, Эмили. Но богам больше никогда не стать людьми.

Фраза была сказана им спокойным голосом, но Эмили чувствовала, что за этим кроется отчаяние. Как долго Чужой был в таком состоянии? Тысячи лет? Она сделала ещё шаг вперёд и прикоснулась к его плечу. Прикосновение было таким же прозрачным, как и поцелуй прежде. Чужой выдохнул и отстранился.

— Благодарю за беседу. Эмили Колдуин.

Он растворился в темноте каюты. Эмили опустилась на койку, все ещё чувствуя покалывание в пальцах. Чужой решил поделиться с ней своими страхами. Кому расскажешь, не поверят. Единственными людьми, с которыми она в теории могла бы поделиться своими видениями, были ее отец и Виман. Эмили ярко представила, в какое возмущение пришли бы Корво и Виман, узнав о ее поцелуе с Чужим, и улыбнулась. Нет, уж им-то об этом точно не стоит знать. 

— Я прощаю тебя. Но больше так не делай.

Ответа не последовало. Эмили легла на койку и закрыла глаза, слушая скрип корабля. Даже в Бездне ещё осталось место человеческому. Может, мир ещё не настолько потерян?


End file.
